Dear Frustrated, Signed Nobody
by Sakura Rose Haven
Summary: On his sister's orders he writes a short letter and she sends it off. He isn't expecting anything except his sister to leave him alone, but when a letter returns he finds himself amused and goes along with the idea of talking to someone who knows nothing of his past. Seeking comfort in the letters the two become pen pals . Marked Mature in case of fowl language.
1. Pen Pal

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto only my OC, her family, and the storyline of the AU belong to me.**

"You need a friend." My older sister, howls at me as I sit at my desk, my homework half-finished and my will to do it going out the window with it with each word out of her mouth.

"I have a friend." I argue, and she rolls her eyes.

"Naruto doesn't count." She shoots back.

"Why not?!" I ask, honestly confused.

"Because he lives a town over and you only see him a few times a month." She reminds me.

"and I'm fine with that." I counter.

"I don't care, Write." She demands and hands me a notebook.

"This is stupid." I grumble as I take it and open it to a random page and jot down a few random thoughts before tearing it out and folding it. "Here."

"Thank you." She smiles, having won the argument and whisks away from my room leaving me in peace.

"Now then." I utter as I return to my homework.

* * *

"You have a letter for you." My sister calls as I enter the house.

"Thank you, Haru. I got the cookies you wanted." I call as I head down the stairs and open the door to our room.

"I am starving, and this homework isn't easy to focus on over the sound of my grumbling stomach." She takes the foods and hands me the letter.

I walk over to the old desk in the corner and open the top window to allow light in on my side of the room. I take a seat and open the letter.

 _Dear Nobody,_

 _I am being forced to write this letter by my overbearing sister who feels I am in need of a friend._

 _She won't let me finish my homework._

 _I don't know what else to write._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Frustrated_

I find a smile and soft laugh as I pull out my stationary and reply.

"I'll be right back!" I call as I hurry out of the room.

"Be quick, mother and father will be furious if you're not here when they return."

* * *

The practice game was going as I expected, perfectly with me on the bench. Boy did I hate being on the basketball team but, once more my sister took on an active roll in my life and signed me up, without my consent and dragged me to tryouts.

I should object more but, since mom died I know she only wants the best for me, so I feel like I just can't tell her no.

"Come on lil bro, get up, and join the game." My older brother pesters me and I look at the clock.

"Can't," I gesture and sure enough the coach blows a whistle. "Saved by the whistle." I grab my bag and head out the door. It wasn't long before he caught up with me and he yammers on about the big game coming up against our rival school.

"Yeah, go Raccoons. Boo Foxes." I utter, and he huffs at my lack of school spirit.

The cities got along fine, but when sports were involved the rivalry was intense. It was just one of those things I never cared to understand.

Finally home I head up stairs and clean up before grabbing the food left by my sister before she headed out for her shift. I head back to my room and curl up with a book in hopes I might sleep some tonight.

It took finishing the book and listening to my brother's growling snore echoing out for me to force myself to turn out the light and close my eyes. Who knows how long I had laid there praying for sleep only to find it out of reach once again.

I sit up and toss my blankets aside and climb out of bed. Taking a seat at my desk I sigh and rummage through my bottom left drawer in hopes of finding the sleeping pills I had tossed in there a few months ago.

It had made home near the back of the drawer behind a few old books and worksheets and I fish it out and head down for a bottle of water. I down two pills and screw the lid back on before noticing the mail on the counter, tossed haphazardly. I file through them and pause at the one addressed to Frustrated.

I take it with me as I head up stairs and debate opening it, honestly surprised someone had even written back, it's been about awhile since my sister bugged me about writing the first one. I open it and the letter is short.

 _Dear Frustrated,_

 _I am sorry for your predicament, but I am still excited to have received your letter._

 _Did you do well on your homework?_

 _Is that too weird to ask a stranger?_

 _Well, if you ever write back I hope you find something you'd like to talk about._

 _Signed,_

 _Nobody._

I feel a smile tug at my lips as I read the names, well played Nobody. I yawn as I lay there and before I can even decide on replying I am whisked away into a deep slumber.

I startle awake to my alarm clock shouting that it was time to get up. I yawn as I get up and the scent of breakfast drew me down stairs and I take a seat.

"Couldn't sleep?" She probes, and I stare at my food.

"I slept well, thank you for asking sis, How's the long distant relationship Temari?" I respond, and she sighs.

"It's going well, Gaara. I was in a hurry and sort the mail yesterday, did you get a letter yet?" She changes the subject and I shake my head. She's always been perceptive.

"Just bills." What she doesn't know won't kill her.

"That's not possible the website said no more than a few days till a potential reply." She huffs.

"Website?" I ask between bites.

"Yeah, a friend of a friend let me look at it off her phone and that's how I got the mailing information."

"Do you even know anything about this person you made me write to? They could be a serial killer and you gave him our address." I finish my food and take the dishes to the sink.

"You're too much, go get ready for school and tell Kankuro to get up just cause he has a few months till graduation doesn't mean he can oversleep." I shake my head and return to my room and get ready before opening Kankuro's door.

"Wake up before Temari throws water on you again." He groans and rolls over. "Your funeral." I tell him and gather my things and head back downstairs. "He's all yours, I'm going to get some early studying before my exams." Before she could say anything else I left the house.

Arriving at school I enter the library and get to work studying. It was easiest to ignore people by burying myself in work, but it didn't stop them from talking or cowering around me. I spent awhile in the library before deciding to head to class to somehow make it through another day.

* * *

Sitting at the local café sat my sister as I serve another customer before my break and I sit beside her, two hot chocolates in hand as I offer her one.

"Mother and Father will go bananas if they catch you working again, Hana." I shrug.

"Christmas is right around the corner and I am saving up." I tell her and she smiles as she takes my hand.

"We should just run away." She sighs.

"Let's do it." I tell her.

"When?" she inquires.

"Why not now?" I respond, and she smiles.

"We can see the world, eat whatever we want," she fantasizes.

"Sleep under the stars and make real friends." I add and we both sigh.

"But it costs money." She sips her drink and I look out at the soft snow fall.

"And we aren't supposed to be working." I say as I look at the clock.

"Have you gotten a letter back yet from the potential pen pal?" she asks for a change of mood.

"Frustrated hasn't written, probably never will." I tell her and shrug. "It was stupid to even sign up for that website, but we don't exactly have phones to text people either."

We drink our coco in silence before I have to get back to work and she heads home. I get paid under the table and tuck the money into my boot and proceed to make my way home too.

It is late, but I somehow just beat our parent's home and stash everything.

"Why isn't this house clean?!" The shout makes Haru flinch and I grab her and push her into the bathroom.

"Stay." I whisper.

"But," she protests.

"You know the drill, stay." I order and head upstairs. "I forgot, we have midterms before winter bre-" the grip around my upper arm sends pain through my arm as I am pulled forward and thrown backwards at the counter.

"I don't care about your exams, we have guests coming over and the house is a mess, where is that other child of mine?" he asks and I hold my side as I will myself up.

"She got a fever and is throwing up all over the place." I lie and look beyond him to mother as she stomps into the kitchen.

"I swear I have to do everything in this house myself, why did I even bother having you two when you're both so useless." She shoves me aside and I watch as father shakes his head.

"You're disinfecting everything she touched now." He orders and walks into the living room and takes a seat as I begin disinfecting perfectly clean handles and walls before helping reclean the spotless house and preparing food for their guests.

After being sent back to our ce, uh, room I check on Haruhi as she waits in the bathroom relief in her eyes as I open the door.

"Did they hurt you? I don't see anything." As she reaches for the hem of my shirt I stop her hands.

"Nothing happened this time, but they think you have a fever and are vomiting. So, crawl into bed in case they come down." She hugs me and stop from wincing as I sooth her fears and wait for her to fall asleep.

I change in the bathroom to avoid her from seeing the bruise on my side and I crawl into my own be jumping as my hand slides under the pillow and I hit paper.

"What in the?" I pull it out and smile at the name on the letter.

 _To: Nobody._


	2. To: Nobody

Dear Nobody,

I managed to pass the homework in question with an A.

As I am very new to this whole Pen Pal thing, I am finding I really prefer long hand as it is absent of abbreviations and emojis.

As per something I want to talk about, perhaps you then. I'll ask 3 questions and you don't have to answer any, I'm just asking to appease my curiosity.

What drew you into this Pen Pal hobby?

What other hobbies do you have?

Do you have any siblings? Since you know per the first letter I have an older sister I felt it was only polite to ask. I also have an older brother.

I wonder if it is snowing where you live? Strange, right? It's snowing here, sometimes heavier than I'd like.

I've run out of things to say, but I do hope this letter finds you in good health.

Sincerely,

Frustrated.

* * *

I smile as I sit beneath a tree at lunch, Haruhi eating the lunch I got her as I read the letter over and over.

"I think Mr. Frustrated is getting the hang of pen palling." I tell her, and she smiles.

"Why do you call him that again?" she asks before taking another huge bite from her sandwich.

"It was how he signed the letter. So, I ran with it." I explain, and she shakes her head.

I try to tame my smile as I start writing back, but the bell rings and we have to head in.

"See you after class." Haruhi calls and I wave goodbye and we part for the final half of the day. It had been fun while it lasted, but as we head to the front of the school I grab Haruhi's wrist and we watch as our mother pulls up and we share a look before approaching the car.

"Good afternoon, Mother." We say as we get into the backseat and close the doors.

"Let me see them." She orders, and I pass forward the case my teacher lent me, so I could carry my project, and Hana slides forward the three canvases and we wait as she inspects each one. Thunderous hearts beating in sync before she smiles and sets the beside her up front. "I have such talented daughters."

She takes off and we share a look of relief.

The day was pleasant as she bought us snacks and let us pick something out at two of the stores as mom shopped and we show each other in excitement our picks. Haruhi had selected a soft pale pink colored lipstick and new dress.

"We can take more pictures now." She cheers and I smile as I stick the bundle of polaroid film boxes back into the bag and I pull out my second gift and hold it up for her. "You didn't." she says in disbelief and I nod.

"I did, and I knew you wanted it cause it matches your dress, so hush up." We giggle as we wait in the car for mom to come back out as she takes the tea set and paintings into the building we parked next to.

"You think people just have poor taste to buy our school projects for the price mother sets on them?" I look at Haru and scoff.

"You're paintings are beautiful." I tell her and adjust to set my head on her shoulder. "It's bull we only get treated nicely when we make sellable goods." She sets her head on mine.

"Agreed."

Sometime had passed before mother came back out and I found myself watching the snow pile up on the hood of the car, Haruhi sleeping on my shoulder.

We drive home, Mother humming in joy, and I yawn. Good days are so tiring.

We get home and unload everything before our parents leave for dinner.

Haruhi heads down to put away our things and I make us something simple and we enjoy the quiet of the house before cleaning up and heading down to do any assignments before studying.

"All this word is frying my brain." Haruhi groans and leans back in her chair.

"Go take a shower maybe it'll help." I tell her as I flip over to my next book and I smile at the letter tucked inside. I read over the words once more and this time I take my time writing my reply.

I fish out the spare charm from my top drawer and tuck it into the envelop before I slap on my last stamp. Pulling on my coat and shoes I look over at my sister.

"Don't go getting caught." She tells me as she looks up at me her navy eyes worried.

"Haven't been caught yet." I respond and head out into the winter night. I make it across town with ease and I knock on the window of the post office and the good old man, Mr. Ishikawa, peeks out and smile.

"If it isn't my favorite little flower, come on it." I head into the office and over to his desk. "You got another letter to this Mr. Frustrated?" he asks and I nod.

"My first Pen Pal," I tell him and he nods. "I'm actually glad he keeps writing back."

"How's your sister?" he asks and I smile.

"She's in good health, but it seems studying for our exams has her brain fried." I joke and he gives a hearty laugh.

"I'll get this out first thing, You need anything before you go?" he asks and I shake my head.

"I have no money on me for a book of stamps so I'll come back later this week for one." I explain and give him a hug. "Thank you, good night." I turn and head out of the office.

"Flower." I hear Mr. Ishikawa call from the window and I look back at him and he waves me back over. "Perks of working here as long as I have." He holds out a book of stamps. "Just bring me some of sweets next week and we'll call it even." I want to hug him, but settle for a nod as I wipe at the tears.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." I hurry home with a kick in my step.

We'll make him the best sweets!

* * *

I find myself hurrying to get home and I snatch the letter from the mailbox, glad Temari had a few days off and went to Konoha to spend a day or two with her boyfriend. I carry the letter in and inspect it as it seemed bigger than the others and the front was written in red.

To: Frustrated


	3. To: Frustrated

_Dearest Frustrated,_

 _Exams are right around the corner, but maybe when you get this it will already be time for exams so inside I have sealed a good luck charm. May it be useful._

 _I am in good health and it is snowing here as well, off and on, but never too heavy._

 _To answer your questions:_

 _I have no phone and due to circumstances, I only have one friend who encouraged me to join some website and to be honest, you're the first Pen Pal who has written more than once._

 _Other hobbies?_

 _Pottery – fairly good at it._

 _Photography – I like the Polaroid camera but old school Canons are gorgeous too._

 _Sewing – I still stab myself, but it's a work in progress._

 _Gardening – I've always been the one to take care of the flowers and plants at school, even have a tiny garden out back._

 _Last, but not least, I have a sibling, a sister. She's my favorite person._

 _Now my turn, 3 questions that you do not have to answer._

 _What hobbies do you have?_

 _What are your plans for Winter break?_

 _What music can you recommend?_

 _My favorite song this week is Cut to the Feeling, it is a fun song._

 _It's late, I hope you pass all your tests._

 _Signed,_

 _Nobody._

* * *

I wait for my brother after I finished my test and decide to look up the song she had mentioned. I can only assume Nobody was a girl, but who knows. The song starts, and I recall the upbeat tune and remember it was something Naruto had goofed off to.

As I listen I close my eyes and find myself tapping my foot. If Nobody was listening to this right now, would she be dancing about the halls while waiting for a friend. The idea of someone dancing about the halls was amusing so when a hand connects with my shoulder I stop my immediate response of defense as I look at my brother.

"No need to swing." Kankuro says and I relax.

"Sorry." I pause my phone and pull out my headphones "Didn't expect the sudden touch." He waves me off.

"No need to apologize, no one was hurt. Now let's go eat." He takes the lead and I follow behind him till we reach his destination. "Go grab us a seat, I'll order." I leave him to his devices and find a table for us.

Pulling out my notebook I open to the half-written letter and cast a glance toward my bother who was still in line.

I scribble a few things down and hear the snickering off to the side and I cast a glance at the group of guys off to the side before I return my eyes to my notebook and I grind my teeth. I reach down for my phone and pause as my hand brushes across the soft material and I pull out the small good luck charm I had received.

It wasn't fancy, or store bought, and she wasn't kidding, she wasn't the best at sewing as you could see areas weren't perfectly straight, but I kept it on me. I smile before a tray it set atop my paper and I yank the notebook toward me.

"Watch the notebook." I snap at him and he rolls his eyes.

"Who does school work when we just got out of tests?" He asks, and I fold the notebook shut and set down the charm, so I can grab my bag.

"It's not school work." I shoot back and shove it into my bag.

"Then what is so important that you have to do it while I'm getting us food?" He marvels.

"None of your busin- Give that back." I snatch the charm from his hands and shove it back into my pocket.

"Oh, come on Gaara, you act like I'll tear it." He takes a sip of his drink and I roll my eyes.

"You'd find a way." We make a face at each other before eating our food and finally making our way home. I receive a text from Naruto as he asks how exams are going and if I was still going to the bonfire this weekend. His texts were always colorful with as the emojis dance about.

I confirm I would be there and that I hope he does well on the rest of him remaining exams.

I crawl into bed for the night, chores done, lunches packed, and I find rest easy that night. The letter finished and ready to be sent off in the morning.

When morning comes the scent of breakfast can only mean Temari is home. I get ready in a hurry and tuck the letter inside my coat before heading down to face my sister. She was humming and glowed like early morning light.

"Good vacation?" I ask, and she rolls her eyes at me.

"I'll make you a plate." She says, and I look at the clock.

"Can't," I head to the fridge and pull out my lunch. "Last exam is today so I'm heading in early." I hurry out and make my way to the post office and walk it in.

I wait until they call me up and I hold up the letter.

"Hello, um, I need can I do overnight shipping for this and I need to buy a few stamps." I tell the guy and he nods.

"How many?" I shrug.

"How many can I get?" I ask, and he pulls out the options. "Uh, this one should be fine." I pick up one and he nods.

"One book of stamps and overnight shipment, correct?" he asks and after I nod he gives me my total and I hand him the money and soon I am on my way to the school.

* * *

The final exam had a few parts where I struggled, but I was certain to come out with a passing grade. I hoped. This time I listened to my own music as I wait for my brother to meet me out at the gates and the sound of Voltaire fills the air around me and I wait for him to show up and I pull the good luck charm out and give it a squeeze.

I wonder how Nobody did on her tests. I slip it back into my pocket and catch sight of Kankuro as he walks out with a yawn and tosses his hands up into the air.

"Thank the heavens that's finally over." He tells me, and I shake my head at him as I pull an earbud out.

"Only till your college entrance exams." I spoil his happy thoughts and he drops his arms.

"Did you really have to say that?" I nod, and he grumbles and gives me a shove.

"All we have to do is wait for our results and then break begins." I tell him as we begin walking home.

"Still doesn't change the fact that if I say I don't want to attend college Temari will maul me." I nod as the image dances across my mind.

"She'd make it look like an accident too." He glares at me and I shrug. "I'm not wrong."

"No, you're not."

He heads to the arcade to meet up with some friends and I head home for the day, not really wanting to be out.

I open the door and look at Temari, shocked that she is still home.

"You okay?" I ask, and she looks at me.

"Sit." She orders, I sigh, but take a seat across from her. "I can't believe you lied to me." She looks like she found a stash of drugs as she lifts the crumpled paper in her hand up.

"It's a piece of paper." I state in confusion and she slams her hand on the coffee table.

"Not just any piece of paper! You said you didn't get a reply and here it is, crumpled and tossed under your bed." She huffs and crosses her arms.

"Why were you in my room?!" I ask.

"Cleaning. Why did you lie about the letter?"

"Because you would have made me reply!" I exclaim. "You wouldn't have let me choose to do it, you would have made it an obligation." We sit in silence and she looks at the paper before standing and walking toward the door, but halts before opening it.

"Did you write back?" She asks, and I look over at her before grabbing the letter and standing.

"Yes." She smiles and opens the door.

"Good. Don't lie to me again, or next time I will kill you." We share a smile before she leaves, and I shake my head.

"Sisters."


	4. Do you ever ?

_Dear Nobody,_

 _Yes, the day I received your letter was the day before the first exam. It was surprising to find the good luck charm, but thank you for the gift._

 _I too hope your exams went well._

 _I had no idea you had no phone, it is rare in this day and age, but I guess so are pen pals. I am glad I decided to write you back._

 _You have a lot of hobbies, but my mother used to say, "Idle hands are the devil's workshop." I would like to see more of your work someday. Your charm wasn't half bad._

 _Hmm, my hobbies? I like reading, learning new fighting styles, and, as weird as it sounds, I find cultivating cacti relaxing._

 _Winter Break? I suppose I will spend it with my friend and his entourage. Other than that I'll probably be home._

 _Music? I listened to your favorite song of the week and it isn't bad. I will list a few groups I like myself._

 _Voltaire – you can't go wrong there if you like upbeat music._

 _Ludo – they're not half bad either._

 _Five Finger Death Punch – Their music is amazing._

 _In this Moment – They have music I think you'd like._

 _Hey Nobody?_

 _Do you ever feel suffocated by the people around you? I listen to them snicker and whisper, talking about things they know nothing about . . . or maybe I'm imagining it. I don't know._

 _Here are my questions:_

 _What are your plans for the Winter Break?_

 _Any movies you want to go see?_

 _What was your favorite song this week? Or perhaps when you get this it will be different._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Frustrated._

* * *

I exit the shower and wrap my hair up as I look at the bruises in the old mirror. Failing wasn't really an option to my appearance obsessed parents so anything lower than perfect warrants an MMA throw down the second we get home.

I pull on my oversized tee and limp out into the room where Haruhi sits in silence, knees pulled in and an ice pack on her cheek. A slap for 79.99% in science sent her into the recliner but her 90.00% in the rest sent her to our room after that.

I managed a personal best in math with a 68.00% and 72.00% in history. I think the damage would be less had I not hit back. The shirt hid the bruising on my upper arms and torso, but her navy eyes linger on my forearms and face.

"How's your cheek?" I ask as I take a seat next to her on her bed and it creaks with age.

"You're so stupid!" she spits as she stares at me with wide tear-filled eyes. "They've grounded you for the rest of winter break too."

"I'll survive, not like we had any killer parties to attend." I joke and stop as the ache in my side constricts the expansion of my lung. "We'll do what we always do and watch old films and have good ol' fashion sing off." I tell her and lean across her bed to pick up my camera. "Of course, we'll have plenty of photo opportunities." I snap a photo of her and then one of myself. "First rule about fight club?" I quote the film.

"Don't talk about fight club." We share a smile and that night I spent curled up next to her.

* * *

It was a few days before I could sit down and read the letter once more and I smile at each word, but it was the second part where his writing look almost messy that had my attention.

"Suffocated by the people around me," I look around the empty room and lower my head. "Welcome to my life, Frustrated." Everyone knew about our situation, but no one felt compelled to help us, just spoke about it when our backs were turned as if watching it happen and saying poor things was enough.

I wonder what his life is like to have people doing a similar thing. Strange, how I feel at peace when each new letter comes, and each new word pulled me away from this hell hole.

I write my return letter and pause as I lift my camera and prop my feet up, slippers and jammies all you can see against a photo covered wall, the corner of the desk barely visible. I shake the picture till it appears and flip it over, jotting down some lyrics from last weeks favorite song. I seal it inside and sit back my body still aching as I move.

I pickup the old mp3 and as I slip the headphones on For the Love of a Daughter continues half way through the song and I slowly get up and tug some jeans on and a loose sweater. I pull on my boots and scarf as I limp out of the house, letter tucked in my back pocket and I head to the blue mail box sitting at the corner of the street.

Not brave enough to risk more trouble by walking all the way to the post office.

I stop as I stare at the letter before I slip it in and I look up to see a group of kids from my school, two I had class with. I stand still and ignore them as they pass and their words never as painful as the fists that left the bruise.

"Someone got a bad grade again."

"I'd stay home, it's like asking for attention."

"That family never changes."

I grit my teeth and head back home.

* * *

Waiting for Haruhi to come back home from hanging out with her friends all week was boring, but today was shocking as mother and father enter my room and mom walks over to me and grabs my face, turning it side to side before checking my arms.

"You'll be presentable for school when it resumes and can go to the store on your own without causing a stir."

"Which means?" I ask, and she pats my knee.

"You're no long grounded. You should thank your sister for that." I furrow my brow as she walks back over to the old man.

"Why? What did she do?" I inquire.

"She made a few fine paintings in exchange for you to be allowed out again. As your father and I are leaving town to meet with a buyer we expect you girls to keep an eye on things. We'll be off now." Before I can respond they leave and shut the door behind them.

* * *

When Haruhi returns I am upstairs with a freshly made cake and I hug her.

"You're crazy, you know that?" I ask her as I step back and catch the breath the movement had taken.

"I needed you free from being grounded and them out of our hair when I first made struck the deal." She explains and leans against the door frame. "I know you had wanted another movie this week but," She fidgets with her pony. "Rika invited me to a party at a friend's place."

"What? You got invited to a party? A real, teen party with the red cups and everything?" I was flabbergasted.

"Yes, but I don't know if they'll have the red cups." She responds, and I jump up and down.

"They better, you have to take my camera and get some great shots." I tell her as I head toward the room.

"No!" I stop and look back at her.

"Why?" I ask, almost hurt.

"Because," she explains as she opens her arms. "I'm taking you."

My jaw drops.

A real party.

People who don't know me.

Music and drink.

We share a squeal of joy as we rush down and fish out something to wear.


	5. Christmas Eve

_Dearest Frustrated,_

 _I did my best and can only hope for the best. I'm glad you liked the charm, I was worried it would be too weird for me to send you a gift when we've only written a few times._

 _And, yes, it is rare not having a cellular device, but my parents prefer us having a landline instead._

 _Aww, you made me smile, I'm so happy to hear you feel that way._

 _Free time gives birth to new hobbies to keep one sane; Your mother sounds very wise._

 _See more of them? Oh, no, no, no. You don't want to see more, but thank you. I put a lot of blood, sweat, and tears into those. Mostly blood._

 _I'm kidding, mostly._

 _Really? It isn't weird at all. We have something in common! A green thumb._

 _Do you have any little cacti you're taking care of now? I hope that doesn't count against the questions later._

 _Oh? Going out with friends sounds fun, I'm probably just going to sit around the house watching movies till school starts again._

 _I also got my fingers on some CDs for each one of those groups and now have several favorite songs._

 _I'll list them:_

 _When You're Evil and Raised by Bats_

 _Lake Pontchartrain and The Horror of our Love_

 _Wrong Side of Heaven and Diggin' my Own Grave_

 _Dirty Pretty and Beautiful Tragedy_

 _Oh man can that list go on for days! Thank you for your recommendations._

 _Winter Break so far is slow, and I have a confession to make. I'm grounded. I know, how did that happen? Long story short, I got into a fight._

 _Any Movie? You have no clue. I want to see them all. I love movies, new and old, but if I had to pick then it would have to be, Fallen Kingdom. It's the next installment of my favorite, who am I kidding, everyone's favorite dinosaur movie series. I could also go for any of the new Hero movies._

 _Oh, my favorite song last week was Wolf Song by Omnia, I love the whole ambiance it has. My current one is between Private Parts and In Your Room both by Halestorm. (I personally recommend them.)_

 _Appease my curiosity please:_

 _How was is your Break going?_

 _What is your favorite book?_

 _What made you interested in learning fighting styles?_

 _As per the rushed question . . . Yes, I do. I live in a small town and that means everyone knows everyone business. Something from a long time ago follows me around and everyone treats me like I did something to deserve it. They don't even bother whispering anymore._

 _People seem to forget how deeply words can cut. I am littered in scars and it is like an invitation to slice me more, but I hold my head high and brush it off. I must._

 _So, next time you hear the whispers, don't give them a reaction and if you must react then just smile. It confuses the slander far more than an angry or hurt reaction. We can't be bothered with the opinions of people who think nothing of us._

 _Let them waste their breath on ignorance and instead be wiser by walking away, head held high, and all that negativity will be left in the dust._

 _Oh no, look at me, rambling on about such things._

 _Have a wonderful week._

 _Merry Christmas Frustrated_

 _Signed,_

 _Nobody._

* * *

Christmas eve was here.

I look at the picture Nobody had sent and on the back, she had written:

I've been the strong one for so long, but I was wrong  
Doesn't make you weak cause you needed someone

It was from a song by the band she mentioned and here I was listening to them. They say you can learn a lot about a person through their favorite song. Nobody just has a lot of them.

The car ride to Konoha was the usual, with Kankuro and Temari upfront, Temari already scolding him about college entrance exams. I drown them out with the music and I as the world peaks through the cold white blanket of winter.

I want to send her something, but what? I searched a few stores while my siblings shopped for snacks and drinks for the party and I hadn't found anything. Maybe I'll ask Naruto what to do. We'll looking at how long it took him to realize he like Hinata, is it even a smart idea to ask about a gift for Nobody?

I nod off till the car jerks to a stop and we arrive at the summer house I probably spent more holidays at in the past few years. There, near the tall tipi stacked wood, stood Naruto in that bright orange and black coat waving like a maniac.

"Gaara!" he calls and runs over to the car before I even get my other foot onto the frozen earth. "You guys made it!" the sun was just setting and only a handful had shown up so far.

"I texted you we were on our way." I yawn and stretch before helping with the bags and we head up the stairs and into the house. "Hey Sasuke." I greet him and make my way into the kitchen.

"Hi, Gaara." Sakura greets me and Hinata waves before returning to making the food before her.

"Hi." I say and set the bags behind them. "Temari bought a lot." I explain and excuse myself to head back out to the guys as Sasuke stood by the grill, monitoring the flames. Naruto chases after Kiba who in turn slides across the frozen lake and his large dog, Akamaru, skittering across with ice with him.

I head back toward the car and grab my bag and I hop onto the lowered back gate of Naruto's truck and I flip to an empty page.

I glance up with each new arrival before the truck shifts and I look over at Naruto and close the notebook cover over my hand.

"What cha doing way over here alone?" He asks and picks up his feet. "they're also about to turn up the noise." He glances at the notebook off and on.

"I was writing, and I saw Shino unloading everything for his set up." I gesture yet his sharp blue eyes remain locked on the notebook.

"What were you writing?" he asks, and smiles and I sigh.

"A letter," I flash him the page before closing it all the way and sliding it back into my bag. "Got myself a Pen Pal, you can thank my sister." I gesture to the smiling woman who sits beside Shikamaru, her boyfriend of 2 years.

"No way!" he pats my back harder than I think he realized. "Wait. Why not just text each other?" he asks and I shake my head and hop down from his truck.

"No cellphone." I explain.

"NO CELLPHONE!?" I look back at the shocked him and must cover my eyes as another car turns in.

"Yeah, but it's fine, I enjoy the writing." I head toward the party. "but let's get a drink and something to bite." He throws his arm over my shoulder.

"First, do you know what your pen pal looks like?" Naruto grins and I chuckle.

"Naruto, I don't even know her name." I head in, Naruto behind me in shock.

"They could be a serial killer!" he calls after me and I laugh.

"I know. Thrilling, right?"

* * *

The fire was hot even from over here where I sat and the turn out was bigger than last year as people dance, drink, and run around the fire. I had taken a seat after managing to get Naruto to drag Lee into the crowd.

My drink nearly finished as I watch the mass of people as the next song is one I just heard today. I stand and head toward the lake when the sudden blur to my right sends me to the floor. I look up at the blur, toppled over me in all black.

Sandy brown hair flips up and navy eyes look over at me in shock.

"I am so sorry."


	6. Not Like the Movies

Rika picks us up when we are ready and after picking up a few others we hit the road. The sun had already dipped beneath the horizon and the sky began to grow darker and darker. I know as I sit here in practical clothing that I looked, well, very underdressed.

Haruhi wore her new outfit at least and she looks beautiful.

"Ya'know, the coolest thing about you two being twins is you can pretend to be each other." The girl in the passenger seat chimes.

"But, Haruhi has really long hair and her sister has regular length hair." Rika notes before passing the Welcome to Konohagakure sign.

"Did you know," I say to Haruhi. "Konoha started off as a small village dreamt up by two children of rival families?" She shakes her head.

"Like Romeo and Juliette?" the passenger seat girl asks, and I shake my head.

"Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha wanted peace between their families and after a long and hard road they created Konohagakure. They say Madara Uchiha came up with the name when leaves blew loose from the trees and showered him like a cloak."

"What a weird thing to know about a city we don't live in." Rika states and I nod.

"Are the families doing well now?" Haruhi asks and I shrug.

"I read that the last heir to the Senju line in somewhere in her 50s or 60s, but she had no children, due to her fiancé dying when she was 24. They say after her best friend died about 6 years ago she stopped looking for love."

"And the Uchiha?" Everyone listens as Haruhi asks.

"After an attack that killed over 20 Uchiha now they have spread out across the world to seek protection, but there is a family still living here in Konoha." I quiet back up and look out the window.

"Hana fact of the day." My sister sings softly beside me and giggles fill the back seat.

She made the remainder of the car ride bearable. The ride is uneventful as they gossip out boys and who's dating who. How do you manage Haruhi? I was ready to just jump out of the car half an hour ago. We leave the bright lights and tall buildings of Konoha city and veer off onto a road surrounded by forest.

"This is where you take people to murder them." I utter as my eyes watch a smoke cloud getting bigger and bigger.

"No one's dying tonight." Rika says, and I cross my arms.

"How tragic, here I thought we came out for a good time."

The car jerks to a stop and I look up at Rika who has her eyes trained on me.

"Hana, stop it." Haru warns and I hold up my hands.

"Sarcasm, learn it, live it, love it." The car turns off and everyone climbs out of the car.

"You'll make people thing you're a serial killer." She whispers, and I smirk.

"They don't already think that?" She scowls, and I hold up my hands. "Sorry, sarcasm muted." I tell her, and she smiles.

"Now, let's party!" she drags me after her as she tries catching up to her friends.

* * *

"Why are you frowning?" Haruhi shouts over the music and I look at her with the utmost serious expression.

"They don't have the cups."

"Cups?" she lifts up the one in her hand and points to mine. "We have cups."

"I can see that Haru, but they're not red." I wave it at her the liquid inside moving about. "All those movies promised me red cups." I kick back the rest of my drink and stop swaying between her and some other girl.

"What's wrong?" she leans forward after a spell.

"Drink. Want more?" I ask, and she hands me her cup before joining Rika and, oh, I never learned her name. . . pffft. Oh well. I weave through the throng of bodies before some loud blonde jumps back and slams into me and I am sent flying out of the crowd and slam into someone, sending us both to the floor.

Son of a . . . . I flip my head up and my hair is tossed out of my face and I look over at the poor soul and the music thunders in my chest as sea green eyes look at me in confusion.

"I am so sorry!" I shove myself off of him and stand, offering him my hand in turn. He accepts the help and we both dust off the dirt as I keep apologizing.

"It's really okay, you don't have to apologize so much." He says finally and I cover my face to hide the embarrassed smile. "From what you explained, he," he point to said blonde. "bumped you while dancing and sent you flying into me. He's a little out of it so I apologize for his behavior."

"No, you don't have to do that, it was an accident after all." I look down at the crushed cups and sigh. "I do however have to get new cups for my sister and I." I smile at him. "It was nice bumping into you, um . ." I say and he raises a nonexistent brow.

"Gaara." He offers his name.

"Gaara." I repeat. "I'm Hana."

"Well, Hana, don't go throwing yourself at other people." He extends his hand and I give it a shake. His hands are warm.

"Only at you." I shoot back, and I catch the sight of smile curl at the corner of his lips.

"Bye." He says, and I wave at him till he is a good distance away.

"Bye." I bite my lip and shake my head as I hurry toward the house.

* * *

The music wasn't as loud inside, and I make my way through the crowd inside to find the bathroom. How hard could that be?

Extremely, apparently.

The ground floor was preoccupied and didn't seem like they were going to be free anytime soon. I had search the whole lower half of the house for another but frown when it too was locked. It was when a beautiful sign taped to the wall pointed me up some stairs and to an empty bathroom.

"I guess you can say I'll take it as a sign from above." I say to myself and look at an imaginary camera before giggling and wandering in.

I find my way back down the staircase and pause at the sight of the young couple entangled in the shadow of the hall. How disgustingly cute young love is. The pink haired girl seemed content and I sneak by trying not to get seen as each step on the wood made noise beneath my boots.

Returning to the kitchen I freeze as my eyes lay on it, in all it's beauty, and I move fast to be sure I didn't lose them. I practically dance out to Haruhi, who was sitting on a long bench fanning herself.

"Look!" She looks up at me and then at my hand before taking the cup.

"You are unbelievably excited over a red cup."

"Every movie with a house part had these cups, can't I wish this night out to be our own cheesy high school movie?" She exhales and leans on my shoulder.

"Fine, but first, have you seen Rika? She wandered off while you were inside. I shrug as I try thinking if I had seen her.

"She's around her somewhere, I mean she was going to let you know when it was time to go since mother and father didn't say when they'd be home tomorrow." I say and take a sip of my punch. "Where's what's her name?"

"Nyoko went looking for her about 15 minutes ago."

"If we have to send out a search party for them we will, but for now . . ." I drag her back into the fray and begin to dance again. It wasn't often we had fun and I was going to have as much of it as I could.

* * *

The punch must have turned sour as Haruhi felt sick and I took her in about a row of trees and she began to throw up. I sigh and notice the crowd had thinned some as I give her soft rubs.

"Where are those friends of yours?" I ask, and she can't respond in her condition. "Alright, come here." I throw her arm over my shoulder and walk her toward the house. I get her up the steps and sit her beside the girl who had been playing the music all night. "Hey." I greet and smile at her. "Can you keep an eye on her? I have to find our ride."

"Sure thing." I thank her and take off my jacker and drape it over Haru. I head toward the cars and weave through each one till I was standing at the road side. I do this three times as panic begins to set and then anger.

"YOU ARE FUCKING TWATS!" I shout and kick the tree near me as I begin to pace. "Next time I see them I'm going to murder them!" I huff and try to think. If they sell, we won't see them till dinner. If they can't they'll be back first thing.

"Oh, monkey with a screw driver!" I shout and hurry back toward the back where people had begun to venture inside, and the fire began to go out. I look around and see the girl trying to bring my sister away from the lake.

"Please, I just want you to head in with the others." She is soft spoke and I stomp past the lingering few and approach my sister.

"What the hell, Haruhi?! Your friends ditched us." I tell her, but she remains completely still. "Haruhi are you even listening to me?" I grab her shoulder and she looks up at me with tear-filled eyes.

"The poor little fishes are frozen." She cries, and I shake my head.

"Poor fishes, but we have a bigger problem." I tell her and she looks appalled at the words.

"Fishes matter too!" She grabs the bow I bought her and hold it up to me. "And if you don't understand that, then I don't want this no more." She throws it out across the ice and I shake my head. "What was in that punch?!" I grumble as I sweep her up and off her feet and carry her into the house.

I find a spot and sit her down before the girl offers me a blanket and I cover Haruhi up, as she finally quitted down about the fish fell asleep.

"Hey, I am so sorry to have troubled you with all this." I apologize, and she shakes her head.

"It's okay, I don't really care for drinking, so I become a sort of den mother after everyone is too tired to dance anymore." I smile.

"You seem like you always have your head on straight. Don't change." I smile and excuse myself as I walk back outside and return to the lake to look for the hairbow.

I had seen it land only a few feet out and slowly I walk across the ice, snow giving a bit of traction as I look around.

The sudden light that appears near me make me jump and I lose my steadiness as I slip and fall on my butt with a yelp.

"Searching blindly isn't going to get you very far." I look over at Gaara as he waves his phone.

"Phones dead." I lie and go to stand up and fall forward into the snow and I push myself up onto all fours with frustration. "Besides, how hard can it be to find one bow on the ice?"

"Being you walked passed it, pretty hard." He holds up the bow and I flush.

"Oh, well then. Thank you." I rub my frozen nose and try standing, finding my balance this time.

"Why did she throw her bow?" he asks and I smile.

"Frozen fish matter. Vote Haruhi." I joke to myself and we make our way back across the ice and try not to slip. After his help the night seemed to come to a peaceful end.

I can say this though, this was nothing like the movies said it would be.


	7. Any Mail for Me Today?

No letter had arrived in almost two weeks and I had begun to think maybe they had simply grown tired of writing back. School had even started again. I head home from school and check the mailbox to find it empty as usual and instead Naruto sat on my front porch.

"What brings the star basket ball player out here?" I ask, and he rolls his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know." He says before looking at his arm. "Probably the fractured bone in my arm keeping me benched the rest of the season." I look at the splint around his arm before I walk passed him and unlock the door.

"Well, that's what happens when you skate on the frozen lake and try to catch yourself as you fall after jumping." I head in and he follows me and throws himself onto the couch.

"I was trying to see if I could do it." He points at his arm. "And it turns out I cannot." I shake my head and head into the kitchen and grab us some water bottles.

"I know you don't bother with the whole social media stuff, but look at this video." Naruto had pulled out his phone and began scrolling till he hands it to me. "It's the girls from the party." I watch as the girl laughs with her friends about ditching somebody when a voice shouts and the camera veers to the person.

"I recognize her, but not the ones in the beginning." I inform him as the blonde-haired girl turns and the next thing you see it Hana lay her out with a punch to the face.

"I don't care if you mess with me, but you brought my sister into this!" she was angry, and the girl recording was screaming at they all back away screaming at her to stop. It took a few good punches as a guy grabs her and pulls her off the blonde who falls out of camera as they record Hana getting pulled backwards.

"Get off me!" she shouts and rips herself out of his arms. "I'm good! I'm good, but you better get that piece of trash off the floor and throw her in the garbage where she belongs." She stalks back and forth as the guy doesn't move from between them. "You hear me Rika! You twat!"

The sound of sirens goes off and you can hear people shouting and the camera turns toward the police shoving through the crowd that had formed. When it turns back to where Hana was she had vanished along with her sister who had been sitting down holding her head.

I hand him back his phone and shake my head. In all honesty the Rika girl had it coming, but she should have waited till she had gotten her alone and somewhere away from people.

"What about it?" I ask and Naruto shrugs.

"Just felt like showing you since you were all chummy at the party." He sits up better and looks at me as I flip through the channels.

"What now?" I ask, and he smiles.

"How's the pen pal going? Find out if it's a serial killer?" I look at him and shake my head.

"I'm still alive and no they haven't asked to meet me in a secluded area just yet." I shrug. "But I think you're worrying about nothing, she hasn't written back."

"What'd you do?" he asks, and I glare at him.

"Nothing." I say as I lean back and cross my arms. "Nobody might just be busy."

"Or they could be staking out your house until you're home alone. Aren't you glad I'm here now?" he jokes with me.

"I'll take the killer stalking me." I state.

"You wound me Gaara." He feigns hurt.

"You hurt yourself." We share a laugh before I pick a channel and let Naruto talk away over the show's dialog.

* * *

I stand in the bookstore staring at the row of books before me. I was debating on what to get as I shift from foot to foot. The books I wanted were in my arms, but I stand here as if a single book in this area could help me.

I reach up and run my finger along the spines before pulling it down and reading the cover before taking my books upfront.

I leave the store and head home to start cooking dinner. It was finished as Kankuro walks through the doors looking defeated by the pressure of his impending graduation.

"Welcome home." I call, and he gives a wave and drags himself up the stairs. "He'll come back down when he gets hungry." I utter as I serve myself a plate and eat up, scrolling through my phone to pass the time.

I find that video on Naruto's page as he had shared it and click on the video before swiping into the comments. I scan the comments as they go back and forth on if she deserved it or not and there in the comments is a picture of Hana in class, hand raised, and oblivious of the camera. Her eye and cheek are surrounded by a bruise as another peeking over her long sleeve as it slid down her arm exposing her wrist.

The comment atop the picture read "Her parent's must have heard cause she "fell down stairs" again." Laughing emojis following it. The comments under the picture were enough to make me recall my own shit back in grade 8.

I close it out and wash my dishes before heading upstairs to poke my head in on Kankuro. He sat at his desk sanding part of the limbs to his puppet he was still making.

"Go eat before it gets cold." I call and turn to close the door before he calls out to me.

"Gaara! I've been so tired lately that I forgot to give you this." He holds up something and I enter the room in almost a run. "I brought it up with me and fell asleep, all the mail got mixed up with my books and study sheets." I take the mail and sure enough there was the letter addressed as per usual.

Frustrated

XXX-XXXX Sunagakure

"You know how school has had you lately?" I ask him, and he makes a face.

"Stressed?" he raises a brow.

"Exactly, that's how I felt these past two weeks thinking I had somehow managed to scare off someone I've never met." I say as I give him shoulder a squeeze."

"Ow!" he swats my hand off. "Chill, it's not like you were happy to be forced into making a new friend anyways." He stands, and walks passed me. "If you're going to kill me then I's prefer to be full." And like that he ran away to go eat dinner and avoid me strangling him.

I head down after him and set the rest of the mail on the counter and walk over to the kettle and turn off the heater beneath it and pour the last of the water into a mug and make myself a cup of tea.

"Leave some for Temari." I tell him as I head back up to my room and I prop myself up on the window seat to read.

 _Dearest Frustrated,_

 _I was so shocked to see a box instead of just a letter and even more floored that you'd trust a complete stranger with your favorite book._

 _Also loving the threat post-it on the inside of the book. No worries, I'll make sure to treat it with the utmost care and send it back home safely._

 _I made a safe place just for it the second I got it too. I know, I'm strange._

 _I just looked outside and realized it's really snowing hard outside today, maybe I never notice because I don't stay upstairs much._

 _Oh, good questions!_

 _Worst and Best thing about being a female would be:_

 _Worst:_

 _Other girls looking down on you for not being like them. It's the absolute worst._

 _Gaining weight by just looking at a sweet._

 _Boobs. I can no longer fit in my childhood hiding spot because my legs sit out father because they're in the way now._

 _Best:_

 _Learning to cook is a requirement in the eyes of elders and school systems, so all homemade snacks are yummy._

 _Literally no one expects someone who looks so small and frail could pack a punch._

 _Boobs. They make shirts look a million times better._

 _My very first memory was of my sister and I in the living room of our old neighbor's house because our parents weren't home. They served the best snacks and let us watch cartoons all day once we finished our packets for school. I miss them._

 _My worst phase was back in grade 5 when I was just angry about everything in life. School, friends, family, and home. Each had something going on that drove me to the point I had hurt a lot of people and worst of all, I had hurt my sister._

 _It was then, after hurting the most important person in my life that I pulled myself together and swore to never let her get hurt again. Not by anyone, but mostly not by me. Now I think she hates me for being so overprotective._

 _My weeks questions are:_

 _What's the scariest thing you've ever done?_

 _How would you explain what 'Love' is?_

 _What is your favorite quote, line of poetry, or sentence?_

 _It's still early enough I can send this out fast, perhaps I'll overnight it, so you can get my thanks sooner._

 _Have a great week!_

 _Signed,_

 _Nobody._

 _P.S. Extra question: Any birthday plans? I'm thinking of taking my sister to the beach for the first time._

I get up and head to the desk knowing I wanted to send it as soon as possible. I respond and explain and at some parts I hesitate for a very long time before I can even write something down.

It wasn't easy to do but I finish it up and hurry out of the house and take my bike, so I can try to make it to the post office.


	8. Sightseeing

Dear Nobody,

I do so apologize for my tardiness in replying. It turns out a stressed out 3rd year had it holed up in his room.

I am hopeful that you enjoyed reading the book in the time it has take for me to respond. It's also nice to know you found the Post-it funny, but I'm serious about hunting it down if I must. It was originally my mother's.

No more snow has fallen over here, but what remains hasn't really melted away fully. I am grateful to be free of the constant snowfall, makes me wish so much harder for summer.

I never understood why the female population looked down on other females, maybe the media's twisted views on beauty are the reason because I have never met an ugly person, just ugly souls.

Can one gain weight by looking at food? I must ask my siblings if this is true.

Your 3rd response on the worst and best list startled and confused me, but I was glad you confirmed my assumption. Honestly, I would have been embarrassed if I had been calling you a she this whole time and you weren't.

You seem well versed it a lot of skills requiring the use of your hands, but I think that it's great to have plenty of skills under one's belt.

The scariest thing I have ever done? Sending you my mother's and my favorite book. Kidding, sort of. Truthfully, it was meeting my father for the first time, I was eight and he was terrifying.

How does one explain love? We all know what the dictionary defines it as, but it is broken down into so many categories, from friends, family, to romantic partners and selflove. I am new at all, but family. If I were to define it then it is something like . . .

Your heart feels full and warm and being with them makes you happy. They make you feel . . . safe. But there is still fear of loss and of disappointment.

I don't know.

My favorite would have to be, "Can one gain weight by looking at food?"

We'll go with lyrics:

"If you're smart you'd run and protect yourself  
From the demon living in the dark,  
It's nothing to be gained cause I can never change  
You can never understand my sickness"

It's by My Darkest Days.

I'll appease your extra question with an I don't know. I should probably let my friend know not to try throwing me a party again, but he probably wont listen and do it anyways. Mostly because it's in a few days and he's probably already paid for everything.

The beach sounds nice, my favorite beach is just between Konoha and Suna, they have a lot of stuff to do, but the surf is the best so far there.

I'll wrap this up with my return questions.

What is the best gift you've ever given someone?

What do you like most about youself?

If tomorrow was your last day on earth what would you do?

Bonus Question:

What was the last lie you told?

I apologize once more for the late response.

Sincerely,

Frustrated.

* * *

I walk the streets of Konohagakure with Haruhi as she takes her time finishing her crepe and I window shop a skip in my step as I had just finished reading Frustrated's letter. Haru needed to buy somethings for dinner and surprisingly our parents gave us money, so we could shop and eat during our stay here.

It must be another good week at work since I hardly faced trouble for the footage of my kicking Rika's ass for being a complete twa- uh – bully. Life has been so nice we have been allowed to stay in our original rooms upstairs and we were quite literally locked out of them after being moved into the basement room.

Some nights we sneak into the one another's room and lay out the old futons before we can find sleep.

I step out of the way of an elderly couple and pause as Haruhi gasps and points into a flower shop.

"Those are mom's favorite, let's get some as a thank you and have them delivered to her room in the hotel." I look at her and sigh.

"If you want to we can go in and ask how much it costs." She tosses the remainder of her crepe into her mouth and darts inside. "You're so strange." I utter and follow her in.

The place was filled with flowers of all kinds and plants I had never seen. I browsed it all as Haruhi asked the girl at the cash register about prices. I pause and smell the white rose before something small caught my attention.

I kneel to be eye level with the small green cactus and I smile.

"It's not expensive since it's close to he- you were smiling at a cactus . . . Why?" I had about jumped off the ground as she had spoke and toppled over as I look up at her.

"You scared me." I tell as I stand and dust off my clothes. "Did you send the flowers?" I ask and she grins.

"Yep, she'll get them soon, let's go sight see some more." I nod and look back at the group of Cacti.

"First I need to do something."

* * *

The elevator ride was a short wait before we reached our floor and headed to our room. It was nice; I laid across my bed with my hair tossed over the edge of the bed and I watch as the actors on the tv show approach a locker and as one opened it a cat jumps out and the other screams like a girl.

"Why haven't I seen this yet?" Haurhi howls in laughter as I hold my sides.

"It's not on vhs?" I respond between laughs and we share a look before laughter fills the room once more.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" She asks and I shrug.

"It's just school festival prep this week so maybe Sunday. I think if not late Friday would be the closer bet." I roll over and prop myself up on my arms.

"Is it weird that I still feel hungry?" She asks and I shake my head.

"Not really, but I did see a small store near here if you want me to make a quick run." I tell her and she opens her coin purse and hands me a bill.

"Something sweet if you can and some tea?" I take it and shove it into my pocket.

"I'll see what I can do." I tell her and head back out in search of snacks.

* * *

I run across the intersection and I step up onto the curb and take a breath as I look at store bought sweets to make sure they didn't get messed up. I exhale with relief and hurry once again passed the shops as someone's arm appears and I yelp as I lean to dodge it and I hit a patch of frozen sidewalk and I go down.

I lay there in shock and as I take time to register each and every bad decision I made in that fall as my hands sting and I stare up at the night sky, snow softly piling up on me as I slowly look at the group frozen in the door way staring at me before I exhale slowly and sit up.

"Are you okay?" the blond asks and I look at him once more and a giggle bubbles from my mouth.

"You are going to kill me one of these days." I tell him as he helps me stand.

"Hey, I know you, you're that girl the punched that girl in the video. You were at my party too!" he says and I nod.

"That's me, no autographs please." I kid and pat snow off my clothes. "But, yeah, I was there. You were super hyper and knocked me out of the crowd.

"I did!?" he asks and I nod.

"You've managed to sweep me off my feet twice, please refrain from doing it again." I tell him before I lift my bag and sigh. "Look, I have to go, it was strange seeing you again, but I crushed these in the fall." I hold up the bag of sweets.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you." He grabs my shoulder as I turn to leave. "We're heading over to our friends place now, her family owns a bakery, I'll buy you something as an apology." I open my mouth to refuse and he gives me big puppy eyes. "You can't say no or I will feel bad about this till the day I die. Please." I look to his friends and then back at him before sighing.

"Fine, but if you turn out to be a serial killer just make it quick." I watch as his expression fills with shock before laughter fills the air.

"You're funny," he drags me along behind him as he leads the way. "I'm Naruto."

* * *

I enter the hotel once more to find my sister pacing the lobby and I curse as I hold my hands up to her with the replacement food.

"I thought you got kidnapped!" she exclaims and helps me carry the things up.

"I kind of was, but I swear I was around the corner and ran into that blonde guy from the party." I explain and she huffs at me. "He wanted to apologize and dragged me off to a bakery and got me all these sweets. Turns out he's best friends with the daughter and practically a son to them."

"I hardly remember the party other than having a blast then vomiting and something about a fish, it's a blurr." She says and I nod.

I tell her more as we put away all perishable foods and clean up for the night before I get her calm enough to fall asleep as I replied to the letter. I would send it off in the morning in with the gift and pray it reaches him faster than sending it over night from my small town.

I sign it and tuck it away in the top drawer before crawling into bed and finally turning out the lights.


	9. Are you Frustrated?

_Dearest Frustrated,_

 _Oh my, it was no big deal. I swear I wasn't worried I had written something that might have offended you and made you no longer want to be my pen pal . . . Yep . . . cool as a tea kettle._

 _Oh, I loved it, I had never read it before and it was So much better than the movie. I don't have it on me as I am not in town, but I will be sending it back soon. I promise as it is very important to you._

 _Does that mean Summer is your favorite season? Mines Fall as the air is a nice balance of warm and cool before the leaves begin to change and fall. Doesn't hurt that Halloween is in the seasons time frame._

 _Never met an ugly person just an ugly soul . . . I like that. It feels very poetic._

 _Oh no, no, no, you can't gain weight from looking at food, I was kidding. It just feels that way sometimes._

 _Wait, we never did tell ask about all of that, we never even asked for the others name, I rather enjoy the nicknames though, so I haven't really thought about asking for personal information such as gender. I assumed you were a guy based on your writing and things we have talked about in our letters. So, if you aren't a guy I apologize because I have been calling you Mr. Frustrated._

 _I think I'm alright when it comes to working with my hands. Vegetation, food, clay, and cloth just agree with me. Hand to hand was with me from goofing of with ex childhood friends. I agree with you on having plenty of skills tucked away, I mean it never hurts to be a Jack-of-all-trades kind of person._

 _I would be terrified to send you my favorite anything, but by sending the book I have a belief in you that you'd return it safely._

 _He was? That sounds intense for having been so young._

 _I like your perspective on love._

 _I know that band! Nice selection._

 _I'll keep that in mind when I get the money to take her._

 _Your birthday sounds like it's right around the corner so, along with this letter I got you something, it will be the first thing in the box you see along with this letter and a card. I know we don't really know each other and all, but when I saw it, it reminded me of you._

 _Best gift? I don't know, I can't get a lot often, but I try my best when I can. I don't have an answer for this one. I'm sorry._

 _What do I like about myself? Uh, my eyes are a pretty color, I guess. I never really thought about it._

 _I think I would spend my last day going every where I could in one day, but I think I would end it with returning your book in person, so I could at least know who I had enjoyed talking to for this long. I'd also have Live Like You Were Dying playing on repeat, who knows._

 _Ohh, last lie? I have to think, maybe it was my phone had died? I don't make it a habit to lie, so I can't recall any other at the moment._

 _Question time!_

 _Has anything or anyone ever saved your life before?_

 _Would you ever adopt a child?_

 _Is there something you wish you had apologized for, but never did?_

 _Bonus Question . . . . GO!_

 _What is one thing you would like to change about yourself?_

 _I really hope your birthday, surprise party or not, is a great._

 _Happy Birthday, Frustrated._

 _Signed,_

 _Nobody._

* * *

I sit in free period, a smile on my face as I read over the birthday card for the first time. It was a surprise to come home Sunday night and find a box in my room. Inside was a small cactus and I had only seen the letter inside, so I read it before bed.

When I was getting ready to leave for school today I saw it and brought it with me. She sure made my day as it looked homemade with a small cactus on the front accepting balloons shaped like the sun and a rain cloud from a flower beside it. It read, _"A gift for you,"_ inside was a poem by Noelle, titled "Cactus". Written on the other side was a personal message.

 _"I hope you like the poem, but mostly I hope you liked the cactus. When I heard your birthday was right around the corner I couldn't help myself when I laid eyes on it. I hope it reached you in time and that all is well._

 _Best of Wishes and Happy Birthday,_

 _Nobody."_

Next to the Nickname was a flower and I read over the poem again and shake my head. How could she possibly know poem would hit so close to home.

"Hi, Senpai. How was your birthday party?" I look up at one of the few people to talk to me, an under classman.

"Hello, Matsuri. It was the same a usual, loud and regrettably enjoyable thanks to Naruto making me celebrate with everyone." I tell her as I close the card. "What brings you here?" I question her, and she smiles.

"I didn't have a chance to give you a gift so her I am." She brings her arms from behind her back. "Tada, happy belated birthday!" her tone excited and I thank her as I accept the gift and slide it into my bag.

"Thank you." I lean slightly at the sight of a hand waving ferociously behind her and the girls quickly duck behind the door frame. "I think your friends are trying to get your attention." I gesture toward them and she looks between them and me before flushing and excusing herself. I don't watch her go and slide the card back into its envelope.

I pick up my pen and get to work on my class assignments before moving on to covering anything that I suspect will come up in the coming exams.

When I got home I headed to my room and drop onto my bed. I reach into my bag and hit the gift from Matsuri in my search for the letter.

I had forgotten it was in there to be honest and pull it out to see what she had gotten me this year. I remove the ribbon and lift the lid off the box and I feel my nose scrunch before placing the cover back over it.

"Marron Glace." I murmur before pushing it to the edge of the bed.

It was sweet of her to get me a gift, but I just can't eat those. Reaching back into my bag I find what I had been looking for and get to work on the reply and as usual, time slipped away and took me with into slumber.

Time flew by and my drawer filled with letters, my wall had accumulated more pictures, and each with a new lyric. The flash blocked her face if it ever made it into the picture, but the tips of her hair were soft brown and she often wore mismatched socks or stockings.

The edge of a skirt from her uniform appearing once in a while, but it was pants or sweats most of the time; her modesty ever evident in her clothes. I saw her small garden in some as she proudly shows me the freshly picked vegetation.

A halfhearted smile peeking out from beneath the flash.

We wrote often, her letters coming sometimes a week in a half later or almost instantly. We shared a lot about our lives beyond our letters and they soon became larger envelops as we shared things it felt we couldn't tell others. Things I had told Naruto and somethings I couldn't bring myself to tell him.

I knew she was in my grade, both parents were alive and healthy, but things weren't the best at home. School was fine where grades were concerned but people had alienated her after she beat up a group of kids who had stolen her sister's school bag and lunch money, but no one dared touch her sister afterwards.

She loved old things, technology, architecture, traditions, but she appreciated the simplicity of new ones. Favorite things and things we weren't fond of. We knew far more than either thought one could know about us.

All that was left were our names.

It was the first week of fall and the leaves had begun to change around us and the hot winds of summer were slowly cooling down. I was at lunch reading over the last letter she had sent. It has been a few weeks of silence.

No more responses.

No more photos.

No more Nobody.

* * *

 _Dearest Frustrated,_

 _I have finally been cured of my summer fever, the medication and herbal tea remedies you provided were a life saver. You are better than a knight in shining armor, you know that? If you didn't, you do now._

 _I am sitting at the small café in town, all this fresh air is amazing. They're playing a song I think I like, I don't know the name, but it's saying, "Yeah, I wanna put this song on replay. I can listen to it all day." It makes you wanna sway or tap your finger or foot. I like it . . . Favorite song of the week? Just maybe._

 _I borrowed my sister's extensions, so I could come out without our parents knowing I was out and about. Oh, another thing I never told you. I am a twin._

 _I'm buying one-way tickets out of this place some day and taking my sister far away from this town and our pare-_

"Gaara?" I look up Matsuri who smiles and holds up her lunch box. "Have you had anything to eat?"

"Yeah, Kankuro brought me my lunch, I forgot it in the morning." I tuck the letter away as she sits near me.

"How does it feel to be a 3rd year?" she opens her lunch and begins to eat.

"It still hasn't sunk in." I tell her and she nods

"Same." She looks up at the sky and smiles. "You seem different though." I raise my brow as I had taken a drink of my water.

"Different?" I ask, confused by her words.

"Yes, you're happier and people are talking to you more. It's nice to see people taking notice of how great you are." She grins and returns to eating.

Happy? I feel happier, lighter even. Naruto helped me open myself to change and it seems Nobody helped lift the weights of my inner turmoil. How strange.

Lunch was filled with her talking and me listening to her rambling about upcoming events she wanted to attend. The remainder of the school day was nice as well as I noticed that she had been right, classmates were open to talking to me.

I was chosen to be in the class group or an assignment partner. It was so strange and yet, I was fine with strange.

* * *

I stopped by the store and picked up snacks with a glance to the side I stop on a CD. It had that song from her letter on it. I head home and turn down the street and wave to my neighbor who sat on their porch as usual just watching the world.

"I got you your favorite." I call to her and she smiles as she waves me over. I walk up to her and pull the container of milk pudding out of the bag and hand it to her and she grins.

"You're my favorite grandson." She says and I shake my head.

"Your real grandsons wont like that very much." I tell her.

"They don't visit me or bring me my favorite snacks," she pats my hand. "I don't care what they do or don't like." She leans back and opens it up. "Oh, Gaara, theirs a young girl at your front door, she's been their awhile."

I look toward my house and have to blink a few times at the figure slouched against the door frame.

"Who in . . ." I narrow my eyes. "I have to go, enjoy your pudding Mrs. Chiyo." She waves me off as I jog toward the brunette who looks up at me as I come to a walk and she scrambles to her feet. "Hello?" I call and she dusts off her pull over.

"Are you Frustrated?" she asks and I feel the corner of my mouth life up.

"Nobody?" I ask and we stop a few feet apart and she reaches into her bag and pulls out a box.

"This is for you." She holds it out to me and I furrow my brow before opening it. My mother's book rested inside.

"I never expected you to return it in person." I was baffled as I read the post with one word on it. Open. I open the cover and a letter sat inside.

"She said she wanted you to make sure it got to you safely and I had to wait for you to open it." I glance at her before setting the box aside with my bag and opening the letter.

* * *

 _Dear Frustrated,_

 _If you are reading this then you have your book safely with you, but it also means you now have my most precious thing with you. Haruhi, my sister._

 _Please read this aloud:_

 _I'm sorry I lied to you, but I only had enough for one ticket._

 _I have sent you to a foreign city, to meet with a person I only know through these letters._

 _I had too._

 _Time ran out and I was so focused on other things that I allowed you to be alone when they came home._

 _Forgive me._

 _Frustrated, I need your help._

 _Please keep an eye on her until I can join her._

 _I beg of you._

 _I plead, if I could get on my knees and grovel I would._

 _I trust you with everything I have to keep her safe._

 _Please._

* * *

I look up at her as she covers her face and sobs.

I don't know what to do.

What happened?!

What is going on?


	10. Return to Sender

"WHAT!?" Naruto's voice comes through the phone at top volume. "What kind of person sends you responsibility?" The sound of his truck engine roaring to life in the background.

"Like I said, I don't know what to do." I tell him once again.

"Send her back, return to sender, I don't know!" He sounded frustrated for me.

"It's not like I can just send her back! It's not like she came with a receipt." I look through the window at the girl crying on the couch the bruise across her temple still fresh. "Naruto, stop shouting at me and hang up, you'll understand when you get here."

We hang up and I walk back inside. Although she was crying she was calmer than before situated with a pillow in her arms and hot coco, now warm, resting before her on the coffee table.

"If I may ask, how did you get that bruise on your temple?" I didn't expect a response I just needed to ask. I noticed the older ones on her wrists as well, but I felt only asking about her most prominent affliction would earn some words, at least I hoped it would.

"I," she opens her mouth like she was grasping for words. "I got hit, trying to stop a fight." She words are slow and calculated. Bloodshot eyes showing her inner turmoil as she swallows trying to clear her throat.

"Friends or family?" I offer up a box of Kleenex to her as I felt like I was prying, but I needed to know. She wipes at the tears and blows her nose, apologizing like she had offended me by making so little noise.

"Friends . . ." she lowers her eyes and shakes her head. "Family." I lower my own eyes as I recall the letters.

"Do you think Nobo- uh- your sister had you come here because of that it?" I ask slowly and catching myself on the nickname.

"So, she really hasn't told you her name yet?" She answers me with another question.

"No, we haven't exchanged names yet. To me she goes by Nobody and I am fine like this. I will wait for her to tell me when she is ready." I answer her and she blows her nose again.

"You're so strange, no wonder she likes you so much." I open my mouth and close it again. "You're her first real friend." She seems far more distracted by the topic, so I don't press anymore on the avoided question.

It wasn't long till she gets quiet and I realize she has nodded off leaning against the arm of the couch. I take Temari's throw blanket and set it across her before I walk into the kitchen. If Naruto was coming I guess I should make food for my company.

Time feels like it drags with each tick of the clock as I stare at it but as I focus on the food it flew by as Naruto walks right on in.

"Alright Gaa- what happened to her face?" His voice which starts loud drops down to a whisper as he hurries past the sleeping girl. "And why is she asleep?" I was perched on a stool and hand him a plate and point to the other stool.

"Temari would probably say that all that crying made her sleepy and as for her bruise," I tap my temple where she was hurt. "She was caught in the cross hairs of a fight." I look at her and shake my head.

"Look we can all hop in my car and drive to god knows where and find out what Nobody was thinking." Naruto tells me. I had thought about it, I won't lie, but the bruising and everything I knew prevented me from telling her to just follow me back to the station.

"I would say yes, but I think she'll be out till late." I gesture. "I had time to look it up and it's a couple hours by car." I show him the map on the phone and his eyes widen.

"That's if the freeway isn't backed up and the flow of traffic remains good but it'll be faster by train from Konoha!" he comments before looking toward Haruhi. He takes a few bites and makes a face. "You sure picked a strange friend."

"You are pretty strange." Naruto makes a face at me.

"That was low. You hurt me." I shake my head at his melodramatic groan.

* * *

Startled awake at the sound of Naruto snoring in my ear and I look groan as I push him up and glance over at Haruhi who sat there wide eyed and silent. She hadn't moved a muscle since taking a seat on the train after Naruto drove us to Konoha. The train shifts about letting people on and off at each stop before she jumps to her feet and we follow her out of the train.

The town was small, Nobody wasn't kidding. I look upon it all as each picture she sent came to life before me.

"It's this way." Haruhi's voice is soft as she leads the way. We walk two blocks before everyone stops to watch an ambulance drive passed. "That's rare." She utters.

"Rare? Why?" I ask as we continue forward.

"We don't have a hospital in town, they have to transport anyone with serious injuries to the hospital in Konoha, it is closer than the others." She explains before crossing the street. "It's not much farther."

"Well, hopefully they get the help they need." I utter.

We don't walk to far before houses replace the small shops and soon she stops almost hesitant to continue. She only takes that second before her legs regain their stride. The house was a once story, but it was nice in appearance, different from what I had thought.

She kneels and looks through ground level windows before grumbling about not being able to see anything. She tiptoes and investigates the garage before exhaling and hurry around to the side gate. We wait out front as she heads inside.

"Okay, I came all this way with you guys and I'm confused." Naruto says as he leans against garage door. "Why is she looking around for a car?" I open my mouth and exhale.

"She's making sure her parents aren't home." I shake my head. "I'm guessing if they saw her they could fly off the handle because she just disappeared on them."

"Oh." He fiddles with his fingers before we startle at the front door opening.

"Okay, we need to find anything that can tell me where they went?" She asks and Naruto and I share a look.

"Sure."

The inside was tidy, as though no one lived there. Haruhi rounds the corner from the hall she went down before stopping next to the sink brow furrowed at the dishes resting inside before she looks at us.

"This way." She leads the way to the door left ajar and leads us into the basement. Two beds lay about in a mess from being tossed onto their sides as the rest of the room was in chaos around them. "What did they do?" She hurries to the desk that was pulled from the wall, turned away from it.

I have Naruto help me readjust the beds, so we can search for a note or anything that would help us find Nobody as dread fills me from the sight before me as I help pick through clothes and tossed about books.

Naruto sorts one more pile before standing up and sighing.

"Can I use the bathroom?" He asks, and she nods pointing to the door on the other side of the room. He walks around me before his foot slams into something and he gasps as he stumbles into the bathroom, catching himself mid fall. "I'm good!"

I shake my head at him and pause as I see the camera resting on the counter.

"Wait." I stand and stop Naruto from closing the door.

"Hurry up, I gotta go." He informs me as I pick it up and look at all the pictures littering the ground and counter before my eyes rest on the dried red on the counter and the towel still in the sink.

I grab the pictures and exit the bathroom before I walk over to Haruhi and show her the pile.

"These were in the bathroom," I explain as she takes some of them and we begin to look through them. "I don't know what happened exactly, but there is blood in bathroom." She pales.

"Look what they did to you." She whispers, and I lean over to look at the picture, and I flinch at the sight of the bruised skin and blood. You could barely tell it was the same girl.

"…cters office." She whispers something, her skin paling, and I look at the pictures as they fall from her hands and she bolts from the room.

"Haruhi!" I shout as Naruto exits the bathroom.

"Where is she going?" He asks.

"I don't know." I say and we follow after her, tugging our shoes on hastily and I grab her shoes she had run off without.

She was half way up the street before we started running after her. By time we caught up to her she was at a dead stop. As we approach her more people come into sight as block her passage across the street.

"-ou should have seen her, it was ghastly." One said, and I hear Naruto inhale sharply.

"If you're trying to get a rise out of me, Rika you've failed, now move out of my way." Haruhi tells the girl.

"Or what? You have never stood up for yourself, not against your classmates who ridiculed you and your sister and definitely not against your parents. You left for your sister to do." She flips her hair over her shoulder and smugly smiles.

"Do you ever shut up?!" She snaps and shoulders past her and Naruto and I share a look and decide we'd follow behind her at a safe distance.

"You two are nothing but violent, pathedi-" Naruto about jumps back as Haruhi slugs Rika.

"Oooh!" he shouts and takes a step back.

"Take your cult and jump of a cliff, Rika!" She shouts and snatches the phone from the friend's hand and throws it as hard as she can, sending it into the road. "You like being above others and making them feel like they're not good enough because your own life is shit too." She shakes her head and scoffs. "Ugh, I don't have time for this." She walks passed them and into the building beside them.

We follow her lead and enter the building as the girls all turn their attention to the girl on the floor, lip swelling the other running into the cross walk to get her phone.

As we head inside the building Haruhi talks franticly to the lady at the front desk who calmly responds before she turns around, her expression full of dread as she floats more the walks toward us and Naruto holds up her shoes.

"What's going on?" He asks, and she takes her shoes before her brow pulls together before the tears fall silently.

"She's gone."


	11. Delivered

_Dearest Frustrated,_

 _How can I even begin to ask you t-_

 _I just . . ._

 _Keep her safe_

 _._

 _._

 _Dear Frustrated,_

 _I'm sorry._

 _._

 _._

 _Frustrated,_

 _I can't do this anymore._

* * *

I lower my head to the desk and close my eyes the rest of the way. The swelling was making it impossible to see, let alone write.

"I can't do this anymore, not alone." I whisper and push myself up. Who knows how long had I laid in the bathroom after the events of last night? How terrified I was as Father threw the beds as he tried to get to me, how mom watched from the door way as I cursed and swung back.

When I awoke in the aftermath of the chaos alone in the house and felt I needed to talk to someone . . . I want to tell Frustrated to keep my sister locked up and hidden. Far far away from our parents.

I slowly get up and walk back to the bathroom, I had washed off all the dried blood and I was far to tired to clean up the mess. I pick up my camera and snap photo after photo before I set it down and grit my teeth.

My chest felt constricted as I press my hand to the side of my ribcage the massive area of discoloration was proof of the force used in the kicks. I limp up the steps and passed the dishes left for me to clean up and out the door. The sidewalk was warm from the sun and memory was all I had to guide me.

I stumble over something as fall ungracefully. My head was spinning and I ached all over. Each breath was a stab I reach out for anything and m hand brushes across the decorative rocks so I grab one and begin to slam it into another the sound echoing.

"Hana!" The distant voice was comforting as I gave way to the heavy weight of sleep.

.

.

.

"Hey, Frustrated? I never got to ask you what your name is . . . Mine? It's-"

.

.

.

The soft constant beeping of machines in each room sounded louder then they were. Nurses skitter about the rooms or typed when not in conversation.

The big hand holding mine was familiar, as I only new one old man who loved me like his own. I want to ask if he was the one who brought me here, but he must be tired, and I can't feel my jaw, I can't feel anything.

I can't see anything around me, my eyes must have swollen closed, half my face was battered, and I should hurt all over, but they must have me on pain medication.

I am in and out, still not entirely sure what was going on.

It was the soft sobbing beside me that woke me once more and I softly give a squeeze to the hand holding mine. I somehow manage to turn my head in her direction and smile, my lip stings as the cuts open and the finch at the new-found pain in my face.

"You're safe." I whisper, and she squeezes my hand tightly.

"You're an idiot!" She cries, and I nod.

"I know." I try to open my eyes but only a little bit could be seen, blurry as it was. "But If I hadn't we would both be in here." She knows I'm right. She knew deep down our town would turn a blind eye because of the money our parents put into the town.

"Why did you lie to me?" she asks and I wish I could shrug but I know it'll hurt so I refrain from the movement. "Why didn't you run with me?"

"Because I used the rest of my money on a gift, it cost a lot to send a package safely to Suna." I explain with slow breaths. "The ticket to get you out of town for a night was what took the last of it." I reach out and brush my hand through her hair. "I would do it all again, protecting you is worth all of this."

The room was filled with weeping and the soft hum of the monitor.

* * *

The cops came while Haruhi rested beside me and I did my best to answer their questions and providing anything they needed from me. It was worse when CPS came and I knew this was it. They came, they saw, they left.

Haruhi had awoke at some point and had to go with a nurse to document the injuries she had sustained and each detail they took was another step closer to finally being free from those people who called themselves parents.

They left me be eventually and I took the medication with my lunch and soon was back in a deep slumber to help my body heal. I still couldn't see, I was afraid My eyes were damaged in some way from the force of the hits, but all I could do was lay here and wait.

* * *

Waking up again I felt a hand resting near mine, our pink fingers pressed close and the sound of soft breathing me. There was a new ringing in my ear and I could only make out a shadow of dark hair from my limited line of sight.

"Are you Frustrated?" I whisper, and I feel his hand twitch.

"Depends, who's asking?" he asks, voice was smooth like melted chocolate.

"Nobody." I find a small smile. ". . . . . . . Thank you." I feel the tears fall unwillingly.

There was a silence that hung between us as if he wasn't sure what to say and who could blame him, here he was, with two strangers keeping them company.

"You know, I always thought we would meet in a different way." He tells me, and I extend my pinky out over his and rest it down.

"Same." It was a soft reply. "I expected to be handing you that book. Finally see that mug of yours." He curls his pinky and I feel my face flush.

"I thought it was you." He admits, and I feel the warm trail soon cold as the cold hospital air chills it.

"I wish it had been." I admit.

We remain like this, pinkies locked neither with the courage to say anything more.


	12. Unreceived

_Dear Frustrated,_

 _How have you been? I know it's been a while and it has been hard to write a legible letter, but I have been dying to send you a one as soon as I could._

 _Please bear with my writing._

 _It hasn't been long since I was released from the hospital and to our surprise a family was willing to take us in, by the time you're reading this then we should have already moved in and gotten ready to attend a normal high school, maybe I can convince my sister to come to the same school. She's been talking about an all-girls school, but I don't think I could handle that much estrogen in one place._

 _Is that wrong of me? I don't know._

 _I would also like to know how school has been for you, since you apparently skipped a few days while I was hospitalized. I don't remember thanking you for all you have done, but please don't jeopardize your learning because of us again._

 _You're going to be somebody important one day and I swear I will be cheering you on the whole way. So, swear you will never ever skip school unless you are too sick or injured to attend. Promise?_

 _I only have one question for you this time:_

 _Can we meet again? I'd say for coffee, but I don't like the scent of it, let alone the taste._

 _Dealer's choice if you say yes._

 _I await your letter, you can send it to the PO box my sister got to be sure we can get all our mail where ever we are._

 _I will provide it on a different slip of paper if you do so wish to keep writing me._

 _Your Pen-Pal,_

 _Nobody._

* * *

I hadn't been able to send a letter for Nobody as I asked if one of my siblings had checked the mail, but it had been more than a month and I hadn't heard from Nobody, I hoped she was doing well.

I had kept up as best as I could on the situation with the Kanashiro case and knew they were to get a date soon for the case. It was a surprise they came to the hospital at all, did they not think the girls would tell? Just the thought gets me heated.

I rub my eyes as the vehicle stops and I hear my sister shout over my music so I tug out my head phones.

"What?" I ask and she frowns at me.

"Hop out, I'm already running late." She tells me as I slide out of the seat and drab my bag over my shoulder.

"Dating minors is illegal." I tell her as I close the door, her face burns red before she flips me off and drives away. "Love you too." I shrug my shoulders and head up the walk way before ringing the doorbell.

I wait for a bit before I reach up to ring it again when the door opens, and I smile at Mr. Iruka.

"Evening, sir. Naruto asked me to come, is he home?" I ask, and he sighs.

"That boy has a one-track mind, Come on inside." He steps aside allowing me to enter. "And didn't I tell you that you could just walk right on in? Sasuke and the rest of Naruto's herd do." He says with a chuckle and I adjust my bag.

"I know, but I feel better this way, sir." I look around at the living room to see it was still neat, Naruto must have been kicking it in the game room lately. "Is it okay for me to set my things down; if it's okay with you I would like to set up the game, so it can download into the console." He gives a nod.

"You know where his room is, Dinner will be on soon if you want a proper meal instead of the instant meals that knucklehead son of mine so enjoys." He says, and I excuse myself, heading down the steps into the large basement room.

It was surprisingly put together, so I snap a picture and write, "Have I entered another dimension, it's spic and span. Who are you and what have you done with Naruto?" I shake my head as I post it to the group chat and toss my cell down before dropping my bags and taking the game with me back up the steps.

"I'll be back down to help you make Supper, Mr. Iruka. It's the least I can do for letting me stay over." I call to him.

I head past the main floor and up the stairs to the game room and enter the room where two sets of eyes stare at me with shock. I felt Iruka set his hand on my shoulder and close the door.

"Sorry, girls." Iruka apologizes as I stare at the closed door for a second before looking over at him.

"Uh, did the um, game room move?" I manage to ask and he pats my shoulder.

"I forgot to mention that earlier, this was my bad." He sighs. "It's in the living room for now, Naruto isn't so keen on the idea." The door opens back up and I look back over when a familiar face looks at me with shock as she all but flies out the door in a stumble.

"Gaara?" Her voice full of question and I take in all the healing she has been through when she extends her hand before falling to her hands and knees. We all reach out to catch her.

"Hana!" Iruka and Haruhi call out as we all reach out for her.

"It's okay, I'm okay. Stupid legs still aren't very cooperative." She smiles before giggling, such a familiar sound. "Seems I just can't help throwing myself at you." She bursts into laughter tears forming in her lashes.

The like that, I remembered where I had heard that before.

The girl Naruto had slammed into and sent stumbling into me knocking me over. The girl in the video Naruto had showed me. The girl who had introduced herself to me before we knew who the other was.

"You're still throwing yourself at people?" I say as we help her up and she smirks.

"Only at you."

* * *

 **A.N.:** Hello, sorry for those who have enjoyed this series I am still alive and writing this story. I just fell into an inspiration drought. I hope I can bring this story to a conclusion without many more speedbumps coming along, but life is unpredictable.

Best of wishes, S.R. Haven


	13. Sincerely Yours

I remembered that head of fluffy red hair it brought the memories forward as I processed the boy with a shocked expression standing at the entrance of our new room.

Red cups, loud music, a couple entangled in the dark; The scent of nature, sea green eyes and Red hair. The door closing suddenly made me zone back in as a name forms on my lips.

"Gaara . . ." It was a whisper as I shoot up, briskly walk to the door and yank it open. "Gaara?" I ask as my legs tangle and send me toward the floor as my legs give out from beneath me.

"Hana!" Both Iruka and my sister call out as they reach out for me.

"It's okay, I'm okay. Stupid legs still aren't very cooperative." I smile as a giggle bubbles from me. "Seems I just can't help throwing myself at you." I burst into laughter as I feel tears fill my eyes.

I had knocked him over and ended up being one of the nicest people I could have met. He was so kind, and I never thought I'd meet him again.

"You're still throwing yourself at people?" He says as they all help me up and I smirk.

"Only at you." I respond bringing a smirk to his lips to mirror mine. I narrow my eyes at him as Haruhi brings me my crutch.

"Thank Haru, how have you been?" He asks my sister as she returns, and I accept my crutch.

"I've been well. I pray your studies weren't affected to badly after the time you took off to be with us and I do hope your family wasn't too mad by your actions to be with us." I look between her and him and furrow my brow as I don't remember them talking at that party.

"I wish," My heart thunders at the words as I turn to look at him with wide eyes. "My sister about bit my head off, but my brother just gave me a pat on the back." He says as he looks between us and I blink a few times before heading for the steps. "Hana?"

I hold up a finger and make my way down, Iruka behind me as I descend to the living room.

No.

Nah aw.

Nope.

My face flushes red as I make my way out the front door.

"Hana?" Iruka calls and shake my head.

"Just a moment, I need a moment." I say as I sink down onto the steps and press my hands to my face.

He can't be Frustrated, but his voice is the same. I had replayed those words over and over in my head since he spoke them.

I sat there and listened to the door open and close twice with assumptions of my sister and Iruka checking on me. I slowly exhale and look up toward the sky when someone sat beside me. I look over at him and he stares up at the sky too.

If I was right, would he react as I suspected? I bite my lip in thought and press my hand to my chest to ease the pounding.

"So, my sister made me write a letter to a complete stranger." My eyes widen as he speaks before I could muster a word. "I believed it to be stupid, writing to a stranger, but they responded and to my surprise I wrote back once more." I look back up at the sky.

"My sister talked me into joining this small group she was in, a group where stranger wrote to one another." I glance at him and smile. "After a few unsuccessful letters, I received one." I run my hands through my hair and look back over at him, sea green eyes still watching the clouds. "This person didn't sign their name and I found it amusing. I decided to give it one last try and I replied using his words as I signed Sincerely, Nobody."

When I spare another glance at him and he is looking at me a smile on his face and we both look away from one another my cheeks turning red as his hair.

Why am I so nervous?

"I-Uh-Oh! No, you first." We speak in unison, both trying to tell the other something and failing before a soft laugh fills the air and I clear my throat.

"It's nice to meet you, Frustrated." I extend my hand to him and sheepishly smile. "I'm Nobody." He shakes my hand and looks me dead in the eyes.

"Nobody, my name is Gaara Sabaku." I exhale and all the nerves went with it.

"Hello, Gaara." It was almost foreign to my tongue, like a flavor from childhood memories. "I'm Hana Kanashiro." Sitting there side by side I lean over and rest my head on his shoulder. "This would be a nice way to end a story." I mutter and watch as Naruto pulls back up to the house, a few friends with him.

"I don't know, I like to think this would be the perfect beginning." I flush at his words and pick up my head to look up at him.

From a stranger to a friend and from a friend to someone I can't imagine my life without.

We stand as everyone starts to head to the door and he helps me inside.

"Let's go game!" Naruto cheers as they all pile into the living room. "Gaara, let's go." He ushers his friend to the couches.

"I'll talk to you later?" He calls and I nod, leaning against the door frame of the kitchen.

"I'll hold you to it, Gaara."

"Hana." The smile on my face must have been contagious because he was smiling too.

Maybe we were both right, an end to this story and the beginning of a new one, wouldn't that be nice?


End file.
